Ninja Sword
The Ninja Sword is a weapon of the Ninja that is stored in the Ninja Suit. History To be added... Technique According to S. Ward Smith, when used correctly, a hand-crafted blade by the Ninja's swordsmith can be one of the Ninja's most powerful weapons in his arsenal. There is more than one inside of the suit, allowing the Ninja to dual-wield the swords. It can slice and dice enemies. In fact, it can cut through anything except stupid, which breaks it. In Ninja Rage mode, the Ninja can set the sword on fire. The first time Randy uses it was in "Last Stall on the Left", cutting off six of Krackenstein's arms and chopping him in half. He often uses the sword the most, but has to get it replaced in "Sword Quest" because he breaks it. His new sword is longer, durable, and able to withstand heat. The new swords are wide and large which helps Randy to withstand attacks like a shield. In "Ball's Well That Friends Well", the Sorcerer cuts the new sword in half, meaning that Randy will have to get it replaced. Appearance The old sword Randy originally possessed was long with a black-and-red handle. The new sword has a blade several feet long, a handle that is red-and-black checkered and curved slightly (presumably for a better grip), and a red-on-black tsuba (guard). It also has the Ninja symbol on the side. The weapon appears to be a combination of a katana, a ninjato, and a hand-and-half sword (meaning it can be wielded using one hand or using both hands). Many other past swords can be seen scattered around the swordsmith's sacred fire pit in "Sword Quest". Swordsmith The Ninja has a swordsmith who makes his swords whenever he breaks them. The current swordsmith is S. Ward Smith, and his protege is Brent. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, this is not a katana, which were used primarily by samurai. It is instead a Ninjatō, which is a traditional ninja weapon. *Two swords, either duplicates of one of his single swords or their own design, can be used at once by the Ninja. *This is the first weapon we see Randy use. This is also the first weapon the Ninja uses in the title sequence. **Randy is actually seen using the new sword in the title sequence. *The sword may be Randy's favorite weapon. *This sword, like all Japanese blades have a blunt side which weighted the sword. **The blunt side has never used before (the blunt is to defend yourself without leaving a wound on an enemy). *The sword can cut through anything but stupid. When Randy tries to cut a bulldozer, the sword breaks because cutting the bulldozer was a stupid idea. *Sometimes, the sword is really hard to get out of something, and is "really stuck in there", as Randy states in "Otto Know Better". It is also shown in "Fake Fight for Your Right to Party". Gallery LastStallontheLeft - 808.jpg Last Stall on the Left - Ninja Won.png Got Stank - Piano.jpg Got Stank - 237.jpg Ninja Slice.png Attack of the Killer Potatoes - Ninja 00.jpg Randy in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 2.png Tumblr msw331rxhD1r53v56o1 1280.jpg KillerPotatoes - 649.jpg RandyJerry&Howard-Dawn of the Driscoll02.jpg Viva El Nomicon - Ninja.jpg Silent Punch, Deadly Punch - Bucky's Song.jpg Silent Punch, Deadly Punch - Ninja.png SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - 698.jpg Sword Quest - Ninja.png SwordQuest - 050.jpg SwordQuest - 051.jpg SwordQuest - 052.jpg SwordQuest - 053.jpg SwordQuest - 054.jpg Randy and Howard in Sword Quest 2.png SwordQuest - 666.jpg SwordQuest - 678.jpg SwordQuest - 698.jpg Tengu Ninja.jpg Evil Spirit Week - So Bruce.png Protect howard.png Leap attack.png Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o2 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o1 1280.jpg SwampySeconds - 129.jpg Otto Know Better - Ninja 00.jpg Ninjafan 195.png Ninjafan 202.png Nomicon Ninja Gear 02.png Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Those destroyed